


【昊磊】一场梦

by El_Der



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 昊磊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Der/pseuds/El_Der
Summary: 所有的一切都是我的梦罢辽……
Kudos: 2





	【昊磊】一场梦

时间总是会美化回忆，所以人们最记忆深刻的美人往往只存在于往昔。

刘昊然深以为然，记忆中的美人不过是加上了一层时光滤镜，美则美矣，未尽善焉。正因如此，当他置身绿鬓朱颜，偶尔想起四五年前不告而别的吴磊时，却也没有多少怀念，自然也从来没有想过再见吴磊是现下这般情形。

吴磊比他记忆中的人高了一些，甚至快要赶上自己，一身黑色礼服更衬得他蜂腰猿背，很好拿捏的样子；他的面容和过去相差不大，但远没有以前活泼，眼角眉梢中竟隐约透着一股奇异却和谐的慈祥来……刘昊然还没来得及把他和印象里的人对比个彻底，刚踏上红毯的吴磊出人意料地停下了脚步，回头从车里抱出了一个三四岁大的奶娃娃来。

刘昊然周遭的人群开始交头接耳，你一眼我一语地对小孩评头论足起来：“这不会是吴磊的私生子吧？”

“有可能，你看长得多像他小时候！”

“是啊，你看那眼睛和鼻子，简直就是一个模子里的。”

“可吴磊才几岁，就有这么大的儿子了？”

“少见多怪，这年头的小年轻别提多野了，你说是吧，刘昊然？”说话人暧昧地用手肘捅了捅刘昊然，刘昊然这才回过神来敷衍了几句。他看着显示器里吴磊温柔地抱着孩子大方走红毯的模样，思绪不由自主地飘回了五年前。

当时他高考落榜，死活不肯回老家复读，父母很生气，一怒之下断了他的生活费，他只好拿着先前攒下的一点点零花和过年存下的红包在城区边缘的一片老小区里和人租了一间巴掌大的房间。亏得他运气好，在小区附近的一家老旧电影院里找到了一份临时工的活，计划着一面打零工一面复习备考，总之先熬过这一年再说。

吴磊就是在这个时间点上出现在他的生命里的。

老小区的住房结构大同小异，隔音也差，吴磊房间就在刘昊然租的出租间楼下。吴磊彼时刚结束中考，暑假计划里除了吃喝玩乐再无其他，经常大半夜还在激情电竞，吵得刘昊然不得安生。

终于在某个吴爸吴妈都出门上班，而吴磊独自一人在家日上三竿犹在眠的前一夜里，刘昊然的忍耐值到达了极点，他硬生生地按下怒火，第二天一听见吴家关门的声音就火速冲下楼，然后把吴家的门铃按了一遍又一遍，直到吴磊半裸着从床上爬起，揉着惺忪的眼睛趿拉着拖鞋前来应门时再火速跑回楼梯拐角。

“谁啊……”吴磊打了个哈欠，开门环顾一圈，什么人也没见着，以为是快递小哥按错了门铃，便关上门躺回了床上。

刘昊然掐着时间，估算着吴磊又一次睡熟了，如法炮制，再一次把人从梦乡中吵醒后又躲回了楼上。

“谁啊？”吴磊刚睡着就被吵醒，整个人恍恍惚惚的，开门之后见到空无一人的楼道也没多心，“是哪家的外卖按错了吧？”他带上门，又趴回了自己的窝。

刘昊然第三次算好时间打算接着恶作剧，下楼后却发现吴磊那个小傻逼居然忘记了关门。他皱了皱眉，一不做二不休地拉开防盗门走了进去，登堂入室地走进了吴磊的卧室，一条身材不错的咸鱼正张牙舞爪地趴在乱七八糟的床上，背上歪盖着一条印着麦兜图案的小毯子。刘昊然不想手动弄醒吴磊，想了想，一把关了吴磊房间里的空调，还轻手轻脚地开了他房间的窗户。

窗外的热气像拳头一样砸进了吴磊的房间，让他在睡梦中觉得自己置身蒸笼，很快他的额头上就浮出了一层汗珠。刘昊然幸灾乐祸地抱着胳膊看着半醒不醒的吴磊热得在床上打滚，心里嘲笑这小傻逼怎么能睡得这么像一头死猪，可很快他就笑不出来了：吴磊终于一脚蹬掉了身上的小毯子，努力为主人遮羞的小毯子带着热到脱下的裤子一齐掉到了地上，刘昊然和渐渐转醒并且光溜溜的吴磊面面相觑。

“你有病吧！！！”吴磊一把从地上抄起自己的麦兜小毯子挡住自己的隐私部位，被当做变态的刘昊然尴尬得想从吴磊房间的窗户跳楼自尽——才怪——“不！不好意思！”刘昊然充分调动自己的表演才能，故作纯情地红了脸，有些结巴地解释道：“我……我看到你家的门是开的，担心你家有人入室盗窃，所……所以我才进来看看！”

也许是刚睡醒吴磊的智力模块还没能完全启用，也许是刘昊然的脸看起来就很憨厚老实，无论如何，吴磊居然接受了刘昊然的说辞，由此开始了两人的友谊。

刘昊然回想到这里，忍不住笑了出来。这时吴磊也已经抱着孩子走到了后场，刚刚那些嚼舌根的人一下子围在了他和孩子身边东拉西扯，挡住了刘昊然接近他的路。

刘昊然隔着人群看着挺拔的吴磊稳当地抱着奶娃娃，得体地和一群心口不一的人你来我往，又想起了吴磊睡得迷迷糊糊，倒在自己身上的时候。

吴磊好像一直挺能睡的，刘昊然第三次借着职务之便带吴磊看电影时就发现了。电影开场没多久，在黑黢黢的播放厅里，吴磊嘴里咬着一根吸管睡着了。刘昊然只好把他嘴里的吸管抽出来，免得扎伤他。

吴磊睡得很熟，哪怕是卖拷贝的电影也不能吵醒他。他先是默默地睡着，然后慢慢地把头歪在刘昊然肩膀上，偶尔呢喃两句还会用头蹭蹭刘昊然的耳后，无意识中撩得刘昊然心猿意马神不守舍，每天都在脑内各种试探《未成年人保护法》。

终于有一天，刘昊然结束了他幻想中的试探。

刘昊然还记得，那天他带吴磊看的电影是《卡萨布兰卡》。他提前关掉了放映厅的监控，把套和润滑剂藏在自己常坐的位置的缝隙里，可乐和安眠药一起倒进了影院的杯子里。

吴磊像往常一样，在电影开始前就把刘昊然给他买的烤肠和可乐祸祸得差不多了，还没等到英格丽褒曼出场就在刘昊然的怀里睡熟了。

刘昊然格外喜欢睡着了的吴磊，那样的他看起来特别温顺，像一瓶尚未开封的美酒，光是闻到那股若有若无的酒香就足够令人心醉神迷。

电影里的Rick正因为和Ilsa的重逢而借酒浇愁，低吟着那句著名的台词：“全世界有那么多城镇，那么多酒吧，她却偏偏走进了我的这一间。”

刘昊然慢慢地拆封属于自己的那瓶美酒，克制地吻了吻瓶口，醉人的芬芳伴随着吴磊的呼吸渗透进了他的口腔，他微微倾斜了酒瓶的角度，用手指在流畅的瓶身上划过，用指甲划破瓶身上的标签，一点点撕下，扔在了电影院的地板上。

酒瓶的瓶口很窄小，刘昊然耐心地用中指在瓶口试探，用指尖搔刮着瓶口的橡木塞，犹豫是否需要找一支高脚杯来配这瓶佳酿，但很快他就放弃了这个念头——他不希望酒杯也来分享美酒的甜香。

酒瓶里的液面很平静，就像安然睡着了的吴磊，刘昊然看着这一幕恬然的场面，心中的破坏欲像海潮一样波澜起伏。他不再满足浅尝辄止，终于放纵自己，将开瓶器插进了橡木塞里。

吴磊像是察觉到了什么，嘤咛了一声，有些不安地伸手在半空中寻找让他安心的依靠，刘昊然用空余的那只手握住了他，另一只手依旧不徐不疾地转动着开瓶器，终于找到了合适的角度，慢慢地将瓶塞抽了出来。

吴磊在梦中愈发不安，小幅度地扭动着，不知道在哪找到了一个合适的角度，一头埋进了刘昊然的怀里。吴磊的小动作极大地满足了刘昊然的占有欲，他用一只手拍了拍他的背，调整了一下他的睡姿，让他睡得更舒服些。

吴磊默许般地蹭了蹭他的腰，刘昊然伸手蘸取了一滴酒液，用舌尖舔去了一半，又细细地将剩下的一半抹在吴磊的嘴唇上，将这绝世的美味分享给了睡着的人。吴磊像是意识到唇上沾了些什么，皱着眉下意识地咂吧嘴舔了舔，刘昊然则找准时机坏心地捏住了他的舌尖，低下头轻轻吻了一吻。

刘昊然将他的酒瓶立在大腿上扶稳，小心翼翼地捧着瓶底，让瓶身靠在自己的胸口，又很快移开，生怕自己如雷的心跳震碎了他宝贵的美酒。他又一次用手掌托住了丰润光滑酒瓶，将瓶口送到了嘴边，酒香伴着甘美的酒液流进了他的喉管，刘昊然觉得自己从来没有如此满足又贪心过，他大口大口地饮着琼浆玉露，可又觉得不管喝多少都不足以让他酩酊大醉。

海浪般的酒水在酒瓶和他的身体中交汇，他错觉自己仿佛是一片汹涌澎湃的大海，而怀中的吴磊既是一条乘风破浪的小船，又是指引大海的灯塔，刘昊然注视着吴磊在黑白银幕前忽明忽暗的面庞，最后一丝清明也在他脑海中渐渐消散。

在Rick为了Ilsa开枪的那一刻，刘昊然忽然含住了吴磊的嘴唇，将口中最后一口温热的酒渡进了吴磊的嘴里，多余的酒从两人的嘴角流下，沿着吴磊的身体，滴落在了放映厅陈旧的深色地毯上，洇出了一小片浅色的水痕。

“全世界有那么多城镇，那么多出租屋，我却偏偏住进了他的楼上的这一间。”刘昊然怀抱着吴磊，在他的耳边小声说道。

吴磊醒来的时候，电影已经结束很久了，他站起身想要走出门，却觉得浑身酸软无力，浑身都难受。

“谁让你睡姿不好，歪着头扭着腰睡个一个多小时，不难受才怪呢！”刘昊然一巴掌糊在了吴磊脑后，搂着他去了马路对面的烧烤摊。

后来在那个暑假里，刘昊然又请吴磊看了好几回老电影，吴磊没有一次不在电影中睡着，又没有一次不在电影结束后浑身难受地醒来。直到九月，吴磊终于养成了高中生的作息，每天六点出门，晚上九点到家，可每到周末他还是会在电影院里睡上一整个下午，再腰酸腿软地回到家里赶作业。

刘昊然一向很珍惜每周来之不易的放纵时光，总是踩着点在吴磊家门口等人，没想到有一天，他再也等不到那个在电影院里睡不醒的小孩了。

他四处找人，终于在吴磊高中门口堵到了他的同班同学：“吴磊他生病休学了，听说为了治他的病，他家把房子都卖了！”

“你知道他在哪家医院看病吗？他搬家了有没有告诉你们新家在哪？”眼看同学想走，刘昊然抓住了同学的背包带。然而吴磊的同学只是害怕地摇了摇头，逃也似的离开了刘昊然的视线。

刘昊然没来得及为吴磊的不告而别伤感几天，他就被服软的父母带回了老家，好声好气地伺候着。最终刘昊然考上了自己心仪的学校，遇到了新的同学，朋友，以及能够发展处更深感情的人们，那个暑假里的吴磊，也像吴磊本人一样，在刘昊然的脑海中始终半梦半醒，只要他不细想，就不会记起这个人究竟长相如何。

而那句《卡萨布兰卡》里的金句，也不断被他在新的交际中引用升华，直到他遇到了他的伯乐，开始平步青云。

从来没有想过再见吴磊是现下这般情形，刘昊然随手从香槟塔拿了一杯酒，总觉得鼻尖还萦绕着那个暑假，那间电影院里的酒香。


End file.
